


你们喜欢表的时间都那么长的吗

by DANxx



Category: r1se
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANxx/pseuds/DANxx
Kudos: 13





	你们喜欢表的时间都那么长的吗

辣番茄の梗

你刚刚和姐妹逛完街准备回家，说说笑笑中还给在外准备演唱会的焉栩嘉买了块表。

你回到家打开门发现鞋架上的那双男款拖鞋换成了那双熟悉的VANS。吼，焉栩嘉回来了，居然也不告诉自己一声。

你探个头发现他似乎已经躺下睡着了，你只好把表放在床头柜上，伸手拿了自己的睡衣去洗澡了。

你洗着洗着突然发现自己的沐浴露没有了，也不好叫醒熟睡的人帮忙拿，只好用他的男士沐浴露来洗澡。说实话，男士沐浴露真的不怎么润，还有一股薄荷凉味。

你洗完澡发现自己带了条短裤，默默心里口吐芬芳，大冬天的还是露着两条腿真的很冷，但你只好顶住就是一个百米冲刺钻进了被窝里，感受焉栩嘉的温度。

你支撑起身子在他额头落下一吻:“晚安。”顺便伸手关掉了灯睡到了他的旁边。

你是被人碰醒的，你转过身突然自己的脚踝被某人拉住了。“醒了？”焉栩嘉抬头看着你。“嘉哥你咋了，睡觉啊。”你还有点困，声音满是困顿。“大冬天穿短裤不冷？”

“我我我我洗澡拿错裤子了。”你被他手摸得有点瘙痒，“别摸了，我去换还不行吗？”你准备起身又被扯了回去。焉栩嘉欺身而上埋在你的肩头说:“你怎么一股别的男的味道。”“……嘉哥这是你沐浴露的味道，清醒点？”你试图推开他的头。

“那只表呢？很明显不是我的。”他继续伏在肩头闷闷地说。“焉栩嘉你是不是看不出来那是新的，那我买给你的。”你翻了个白眼再次试图推开他。“快起开我要睡giao了。”

“不。我都好久没碰你了。”好吧，大猛男就地撒娇了。你把脸偏在一边不想理他，假装生气睡觉了。

他凑上来亲你的嘴，许久没有经历情事的你们都迫不及待地吮吸着对方。要命，rapper的肺活量真的不亚于vocal，你快被他亲的喘不过气来并且放大了他手上动作的刺激。

他感觉到你脸上的不适应放开了你说：“笨蛋，能不能换口气啊。”你憋红着脸一边喘气一边自以为凶巴巴地看着他，但在焉栩嘉眼里你就像是只惹毛了的小奶猫一样。

他把你的睡衣撩起，好看大只的手探了进去，你睡觉本就不喜欢穿bra，即使家里有只小猛虎在家里。他一边挑着你的乳头一边说：“不穿bra？”“嗯啊……你……你又不是第一天知道的了。”你被他挑逗的说话都不成章。

另一边的乳头也默默挺立了，你难受的说了一句：“嘉嘉……摸摸另外一边好不好。”焉栩嘉很满意你的反应，直接用嘴轻轻撕咬着，并且大手开始伸向你的腿间，扒掉了易脱的短裤，并收获了满手的湿润。

他从你的胸前抬起头说：“那么快就有反应了嘛？”“啊嗯……没……不要……”你被他刺激地一出口全是呻吟。他笑眼咪咪地隔着内裤戳你的小穴，内裤的布料感使你感觉更为难耐，更渴望着更大的。

你带着哭腔说：“嘉嘉把我内裤脱了……嗯……”他不怀好意地笑了笑说：“好。”并一下子扯下了你已经湿透了的内裤，把修长的两根手指插了进去。

过久没有经历情事的小穴卖力地咬紧焉栩嘉的两个手指，他一边抽插一边试图加入更多手指。你不禁呜咽出声，他弹了弹你肿立的花蒂你便叫的更大声了。他十分恶趣味地看着你沉迷在情潮里的样子，一声声地为他叫着。

他见你似乎已经适应的差不多了，把手指抽了出去换上了自己的性具。果然焉栩嘉的四根手指还是抵不上他那庞然大物，你由于太久未经历这种事情，在进去的时候被挤出了生理性的泪水。他瞬间着急了，低下头把你的眼泪吻进嘴里，然后安慰性地去亲你试图让你转移注意力。

他已经完全插进去了，并开始缓慢的活动生怕伤到你。但你已经不满足于焉栩嘉这样子小幅度地动作张口说：“嘉哥，你是不是太久没做不行啊。”

他愣了一下拍了拍你的臀部说：“你可以啊，学会挑衅你嘉哥了，等会别求我。”并把你翻了个身子按在床上用力地抽插起来，性具也跟着在你小穴里旋了一圈。

你心想完蛋了自己明天肯定起不了身了。

你半跪着承受他用力的撞击，胸前的乳肉也一块抖动起来，你咬着嘴唇生怕自己漏出一声娇喘。焉栩嘉掰过你的头与你亲吻，在唇瓣分开的时候你露出了一声迷惑人心的娇喘，他笑着在你耳边说：“这样才对嘛，不要憋着。”

女人的叫床声，是男人受的鼓舞。“嗯啊，嘉哥好棒……嗯……不要啊，太深了啊，要要要到了嗯～”他不停地戳着那块软肉，你终于承受不住迎来了高潮，但他似乎没有任何反应，反倒你感觉体内的那根东西又涨大了不少。

淦，爱表的男人时间都那么长的吗？

他过了一会把性具抽了出来，又狠狠磨过你体内那块软肉，你又高潮了，他从一旁摸来一个跳蛋，塞进了你已经泥泞不堪的小穴并调到了最高档。

已经高潮过两次的你已经无力反抗，任由小跳蛋在你体内作祟。焉栩嘉把你的头按到他的性具面前，你懂他的意思了，张开嘴把性具含进了嘴里面，可惜那物什太大，你不能很好的把他容纳下，只好用牙齿轻轻磨着他的龟头。

他看出了你的小心思，更为粗暴的把你的头按的更下，你结结实实被他吓了一跳，也只好老老实实地给他做口交，顺便给他做了好几个深喉，导致焉栩嘉眼前有种烟花炸开的感觉。

但是他还是没想射的感觉，他把口中的性具拔出来，看着你被跳蛋所折磨的样子，把你抱起来撤掉了跳蛋说：“怎么了跳蛋把你喂养的很好啊。”你受不了他这样的刺激，只好一口吻上他，他也没有犹豫又插进了你的小穴。

很快你迎来了今晚的第三次高潮，你已经四肢无力了，但他丝毫没有要释放的意思。你试图锁紧小穴，只见他眼角一抽，一下子顶进了你深处的那个地方，你被他吓到了连忙带着哭腔说：“嘉嘉不要……”他意识到自己似乎太狠了，用力的抽插了十几下在你的穴内释放了。

他抱起你往厕所走去，帮你把小穴里的精液给清理干净，你被他安稳的放在床上迷糊的说了一句：“焉栩嘉，你们喜欢表的人时间都那么长的吗？”

“？你是不是想再来一次？”但他看到你昏昏睡过去的样子也狠不下心来，亲了一口你的额头说：“爱表还不如爱你。”


End file.
